Gossip
by WorldPeace33
Summary: Brandon muses about Earth fame and shares memories of his friends on Earth. One-shot. REVISED


**Hey guys. I don't have a beta so sorry for mistakes. Review or PM for any comments :)**

_How do the specialists and Winx feel about their fame on Earth? Set in chapter 4._

**Brandon's Point of view:**

Work is a good change from school and it is spontaneous as different people come every day and the regulars are interesting fellows that keep me and my friends entertained, but right now the only thing I want to do is crawl in bed and cuddle with my girl all day. Earth is a different planet that none of us could have prepared for, except Bloom. The first day was ridiculous. People would point at us, snap pictures and laugh while muttering things along the lines of 'those frat boys still believe in heroes!' _Still believe_? I would ask myself; we are heroes! But as it turns out, Earth people do not have much confidence for magic or heroes.

Slowly, we all got accustomed to the water planet. The girls have a busy agenda here after defeating the black circle and opening a pet shop in downtown. They started a musical band and each Saturday night they amaze us with their songs and performances. Gardenia was a beautiful place that taught us many things we would not have learned in a magical setting. Like Stella, she learned how to wash the dishes. I chuckle at my own corny joke, but we s_eriously_ learned values that are unique to this peculiar planet.

The Frutti Music Bar gets packed up Saturday nights to see the wonderful, beautiful and talented Winx Club. At first we were accustomed to such displays of admiration towards the girls, but Earth beings take it too far.

I still remember my date with Stella over a month ago being broadcast live on TV! The paparazzi are even sneakier than spies and more obnoxious than ogres. They will invade your privacy no matter a bloody nose or cold weather; all it matters is the paycheck. Papparazzying should be an extreme sport, I muse, because Riven has left a long trail of injured men for spying on his escapades with Musa.

The girls used to be over the moon and stars at the popularity, but they realized that it was different to how they were admired by magical beings. Fans here were so obsessed that they would tattoo the girls' faces or names, they would dress like the girls and would even try to act like them. My friends and I were not surprised. I mean when such talented and gorgeous ladies are out in the public ,as they are now, how can they not capture hearts?

Everything grew ugly as it all turned more and more ridiculous. Sometimes things got so frustrating that we wanted to throw the towel. People knew more about our lives than my parents know about myself! I learn more about my friends as every little trivia is published in magazines and webpages about them. I did not know that Flora once wanted to be a healer or that Bloom wanted to be an sketch artist.

The girls would be compared to famous celebrities. Bloom was given the nickname of Brittany Spear's double as magazine editors found resemblance. They apparently had the same length of hair, high cheekbones and fair skin. The two women have slight similarities, if Brittany was younger! I don't find the humor in comparing women for profit, but hey, who am I to judge? When my girlfriend, Stella, was compared to Cameron Diaz she came over to me with a troubled gaze. At my inquiry, she revealed that while she was thrilled with being compared to such a talented and desired woman, that she found no similarity.

''Both of you are blonde and dumb. Basically sex idols.'' Riven would tell her and would earn a smack from Stella and Musa.

The girls threw a fit when magazines were asking surveys for ''who should be Aisha's next boy?'' as magazines so unashamedly put it. The girl had witnessed the death of her fiancee and people were already trying to set her up? People were very unethical when dealing with the death of my friend Nabu but we couldn't do much. Enduring the fake tears and pitiful smiles was crushing but more crushing was the fact that people thought he could be replaced.

I hate to admit it, but the most annoying thing were my girl's crushes. When the girls were invited to lavish parties in mansions where rum and fun was the motto; my friends and I could only sulk in silence. Sometimes we were invited, too; but the majority of times we would be let alone on the sidelines like dirty old socks. I am not an easily jealous man because I completely trust my snookums but any man must feel a tight lump when his beloved is dragged to a party full of male celebrities she admires. Stella loved listening to teen boy bands and she would listen to their interviews in spring afternoons after work, with my hands in her belly and her head against my chest while she cooed to the singers.

My eye literally twitched when a picture of a girl with long, golden hair and honey gold eyes on the arm of a dimple smiled, messed up hair and skinny guy reached the networks. It was an innocent picture, or so Sky told me to comfort me, but it irked my patience to see comments such as ''they should go out,'' ''they are so cute together,'' ''Favorite couple!'' Matters turned worse when fan fictions about her and other guys were published in networks.

Timmy tried erasing pictures, fan fictions and gossip about them, but in the process, he came to a great shock. There, published in a famous search engine I think was called Google was a picture of Tecna kissing a long braided rapper. My friends watched with concern Timmy's pale face and agar mouth, but we were too shocked to comfort him.

''Ask her what this means Timmy.'' Prince Sky would advise with a reassuring smile.

After watching the picture for long minutes, Timmy let out a chuckle.

''It's not real.''

Now we were scared.

''Are you okay Tim?'' I asked gently.

''I think he went nuts.'' Riven muttered and Helia looked at him with a look of disdain.

''Care to explain?'' Helia asked Timmy and put a hand in his shoulder.

''it's fake. The pixels are forcibly moved and the background is not the same. Also, look at Tecna's lips. Those are clearly not her own.'' My friend explained.

''I totally see it.'' Helia said, but the other three of us did not see anything abnormal. We only shrugged and were later explained that it was done with a computer effect called ''Photoshop.''

Riven was on the verge of going mad. His relationship with the musical fairy was not perfect. They usually fought over little things and things were complicated for them, but they were in too deep to give up.

First, Jason.

Jason was a man in his mid-thirties that helped the girls pursue a musical band. He was a loop in between my friend's relationship as Riven used to be jealous of him. Musa would admire and talk for long hours about Jason but she reassured everyone that it was only admiration. We thought that Riven was paranoid, but he insisted that Jason would watch Musa with lust filled eyes.

Then, the popularity. Being a lone wolf, Riven did not like large crowds or any attention. Wish I could say the same about the Winx! Anyways, Riven was stressed and intimidated with all the persistence of paparazzi and the media.

''I can't do it.'' He protested.

''You love Musa.'' We would try to make him realize that it was all worth it.

''Yeah! But I did not know that the package included my life being made a joke for people to look at and parade about.'' He roared.

''So, that's it? You won't fight for her?'' I would challenge him.

He is still with Musa and I hope that it stays like that. My friend could be stubborn sometimes, but I know how much he loves the fairy of musical rhythm and melodies and I know how many changes he had undergo to make her happy.

I currently am in the Winx girls' apartment with my girlfriend as I muse over our times in Earth.

''Flora, we are going to be on the cover of _Seventeen_.'' The princess of Solaria squealed with excitement. The olive skinned girl only smiled at her friend, but gave no comment whatsoever.

''Did we even do a photo shoot for them?'' Layla asked as she entered the room. Stella moves a little towards her and I loosen my hold on her waist as she situates in a better position in my lap.

''I don't really remember. Probably did but I'll ask Bloom, she is the more familiar of Earth and she is the manager type of the group.'' She tells the Princess of Tides before turning towards me with a coy smile. ''I am the sweetest of all.'' She whispered in my ear as though passing me a sacred secret, making me kiss her cheek in agreement.

''No, you are not!'' Musa protested with a scrunched up face.

''Bite me Musa!'' Stella stuck out her tongue playfully.

Musa made a pillow appear from thin air and in a flash it hit Stella in her pretty face. She giggled and was about to throw back the pillow when Kiko jumped on her and turned the TV's remote volume up.

''…and we see sparks fly! We found our beloved heroine Bloom talking outside her pet shops with her Ex-Andy! Oh la la! More news and info about them will come in a couple of minutes. Stay tuned.'' A girl with back length brunette hair smiles.

''Ugh.'' Layla mutters in disgust.

''I don't really like Earth fame.'' Flora pouts.

''Me neither.'' Musa groans.

And I have to admit, I love Earth and I love the fans, but I don't like the gossip. All I want is to go back to Magix; kick ass in training, share sweet memories with my girlfriend and save the world.


End file.
